


The Moon

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Wanda finds out you've been dumped on Valentines day and tries to cheer you up.Part of my Valentine2021 Event
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff / reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 38





	The Moon

Wanda found you outside. Sat alone at the curb and sniffling. “(Y/N)? Vision said that you had a date… Are they running late?”

She sat down next to you on the curb. You didn’t say anything for a while as you sniffled and rubbed your eyes and nose on your sleeve. When you glanced at her she was holding out a box of tissues, red swirling around it, so you assumed she’d used her powers to bring them to you.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled sadly. She helped you open the box and handed you tissues until you laughed and begged her to stop. With your lap covered in tissues she set the box down between the two of you.  
“What happened?” She asked you gently.  
“I asked if we could have one date on valentines day. One date I said they could pick everything! Tony even said that he’d pay for our dinners if we went to one of the restaurants he owns. They said I was asking too much of Them. That I was one of those people that wanted the world to revolve around them and to be able to hold the moon in their hands.” You explained in long shaky puffs of words as you tried to calm your breathing.  
“That’s all. They’re an idiot. You are better without them.” She said and glanced at you. She sighed and put an arm around you and smiled encouragingly.When you started to look rather sad again she cleared her throat and stood up. "You want the moon? Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down."  
You watched, mouth hung open. As her eyes glowed red and the moon, which was shining behind her, seemed to glow red then started to shrink and then it started to plummet towards the two of you. With a yelp you hopped up. When Wanda opened her eyes the red in them faded and the moon, now the size of a tennis ball hovered in front of you.  
“Be careful with it. You know there are people that live on the moon.” She said and smiled.  
“Um… yeah and now they're tiny people.” You said in shock.  
“Could you do me a favour, in exchange for the moon?” She asked and smiled.  
“Oh… um yeah sure. I suppose I can’t say no.” You said as you held into the moon the way you might cup an egg with a dangerous looking crack that had yet to break the shell.  
“I have to meet with Nat, Carol and Pepper. We shouldn’t be long. But would it be possible to get your… ex-partners details?” She asked. You stared at her dubious but reluctantly agreed. She hurried off as soon as you’d given her what she wanted. Thirty minute later Tony and Steve landed a plane in your street and thumped on the door, asking if you possibly had the moon.


End file.
